Tu me manques tellement
by Hinata No Yume
Summary: Il observait les étoiles avec un air pensif. Elles étaient si belles ce soir... Mais sûrement pas autant qu'elle. Non, sûrement pas. Elle était bien trop magnifique pour être comparée aux étoiles...


« Tu es encore debout ? » fit une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai légèrement, puis me retournai pour voir qui c'était malgré le fait que j'avais reconnu sa douce voix.

« Et toi, alors ? » lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarda un moment, puis détourna rapidement les yeux.

« Je... Je viens de finir de travailler et... Et je suis... de garde... Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... » finit-elle par dire tandis qu'elle fixait un point invisible sur la mer.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Je repris d'abord ma première position, c'est-à-dire face à la mer, les coudes appuyés sur le bastingage.

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. C'est tout, lui dis-je calmement.

-Je vois. Bon... Je vais à la vigie, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

-Non ! Attends...

-Hm ?

-Je... Reste avec moi, lui dis-je en me retournant pour pouvoir l'observer.

-P...Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle tandis que ses joues viraient au rouge.

-Parce que... J'ai juste envie... De rester près de toi.

-Q...Quoi ? dit-elle tandis que ses joues rougissaient de plus en plus.

-Tu as bien entendu. Reste.

-Mais je... Bon... Si tu veux... fit-elle en fixant le sol.

-Rapproche-toi donc.

-... »

Elle s'approcha lentement pour venir s'accouder au bastingage à côté de moi.

Nous restâmes ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger ni même parler.

Nous observions simplement la mer, et profitions de cet instant unique de calme.

Enfin... A vrai dire, je n'observais pas seulement la mer.

De temps en temps, je lui jetais un petit coup d'oeil, à elle...

Elle qui faisait battre mon coeur...

Et oui, je suis amoureux. Amoureux d'elle.

J'ai moi même été très surpris quand je m'en suis rendu compte.

Je ne la connaissais pratiquement pas, mais... Je suis tombé amoureux.

Tout comme l'autre cuistot. Mais moi, c'était pour de vrai.

Je l'aimais réellement. Ce n'était pas un simple petit jeu, ni un passe-temps.

J'avais eu le coup de foudre. Pour elle. Oui, elle.

La jolie navigatrice de l'équipage des Mugiwaras.

La belle cartographe.

La magnifique voleuse de pirates.

La fille dont je suis tombé amoureux.

Nami.

C'est un joli nom.

Et ça lui va très bien d'ailleurs.

« Il... Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle doucement en me tirant de mes pensées.

-N...Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne fais que de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure...

-Ah ! Heu... Ne t'en fais pas, je me demandais juste... Comment tu faisais pour avoir... Un si beau visage... »

Elle rougit violemment et ne dit plus rien durant quelques secondes.

« Idiot... » finit-elle par murmurer tandis que ses joues reprenaient leur couleur normale.

Je souris et elle fit de même. Elle était si jolie.

Ce petit sourire d'ange qu'elle avait... Lui allait tellement bien...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir une déesse devant moi.

Peut-être que finalement le vieux avait raison: L'amour, c'est vraiment bizarre.

« Ace...

-Hm...?

-Tu recommences...

-Ah ?

-C'est gênant de te voir m'observer ainsi... Alors, arrête s'il te plait...

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

-Si t'en as pas envie, alors je m'en vais !

-Pff... »

Je finis par détourner mon regard à contre-coeur.

« ... Et bien quoi ? Tu boudes maintenant ?

-...

-Ace, fais pas le gamin !

-...

-ACE !

-Quoi...? »

Elle me regardait avec insistance.

Un regard auquel je finis par céder.

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

Je l'aimais trop pour ça...

Je l'aimais même peut-être un peu trop.

« ... Gamin va...

-Moi ? Un gamin ? Toi t'es quoi alors ?

-Mmm... Celle qui va te mettre une fessée, dit-elle en riant légèrement.

-T'en serais pas capable.

-Hm. Bon alors... Je suis... Simplement moi, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

-Je suis pas d'accord.

-C'est parfait alors !

-Non, absolument pas.

-Tu voudrais que je sois quoi alors ?

-... Ma petite-amie... marmonnais-je.

-Hein ? T'as dis quoi ? Parle plus fort !

-Non, rien. Laisse tomber.

-Hm... Bon, d'accord... De toute façon, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Viens ! » dit-elle en me prenant le poignet et en m'emmenant à la vigie du Vogue Merry.

Je ne protesta pas et la suivis simplement.

Arrivé là-haut, je la regardai avec incompréhension tandis qu'elle me souriait tendrement.

« C'est pas moi que tu dois regarder, c'est le ciel. » me dit-elle calmement.

Je leva la tête, attendis un moment, et...

« Wouah... C'est magnifique... Mais comment tu savais qu'il y aurait une pluie d'étoiles filantes ce soir ?

-Je le savais, c'est tout, fit-elle en me tirant la langue.

-... Ça ne durera pas très longtemps... dis-je en regardant le ciel.

-Alors fais un vœu.

-Même s'il est pratiquement impossible ?

-Rien n'est impossible. » dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Je fermai les yeux et fis un vœu comme elle me l'avait demandé.

Lorsque je les rouvris, je la vis juste à côté de moi, la tête posée sur mon épaule.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est fait. Et toi ?

-C'est fait aussi, me répondit-elle.

-Qu'as-tu demandé ?

-Si je te le dis, ça ne se réalisera pas. Et ça serait... vraiment dommage.

-Je vois. Mais, est-ce que j'aurai droit à un petit indice ?

-... C'est quelque chose que j'aimerai faire maintenant, dit-elle avec un air rêveur.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Et... Ça a un rapport avec moi ? lui demandai-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

-Peut-être, dit-elle en mettant ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Comment ça "peut-être" ?

-On avait dit un indice, je me trompe ?

-Non, tu as raison, dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur son cou.

-... Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir... Oui. Ça a un rapport avec toi... Ace...

-Tant mieux. » dis-je tout en m'emparant de ses douces lèvres.

Alors que notre baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné je l'arrêtai subitement.

Je regardai Nami dans les yeux, puis caressai ses lèvres avec mon doigt.

« Tu m'aimes, conclus-je.

-... Mais bien sûr que je t'aime baka ! Me dis pas que tu m'as embrassé juste pour savoir si j'avais des sentiments pour toi ?

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai embrassé, parce que je t'aime aussi... Tout simplement. » dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

Fin du Flash Back~

« Tu me manques tellement... »


End file.
